Crusader of Devil
by Java Kitchen
Summary: Seorang prajurit Templar yang kabur dari pembantaian kaum Templar saat itu mengalami kecelakaan di tengah laut, disana ia bertemu dengan 2 iblis yang awalnya ia anggap malaikat penyelamat.


**Original char by ZUN**

**my first fanfic, hope you all happy to read it!**

**remember, read & review!**

Matahari siang itu menyinari pakaian baja para ksatria.

Ingatan itu masih jelas terlihat dalam kepalaku, begitu pula berat pakaian besi yang membebani punggungku.

Semuanya jelas, seakan aku masih memakainya hingga saat ini.

Pedang yang kupakai saat itu, kunamai _Bloodline_, bersimbah darah musuh-musuh kami yang menduduki tanah suci.

Tanah suci Tuhan yang seharusnya milik kami.

Jubah putih dengan gambar salib merah menyala menutupi bagian depan baju besi.

Serta helm yang terbuat dari metal, menutupi keseluruhan kepala kami.

Orang-orang menyebutku Templar. Ksatria Tuhan yang berjuang demi terebutnya tanah suci.

Entahlah, apakah Tuhan menyayangiku, atau malah membenciku.

Aku sudah berkali-kali terjun dalam perang, berkali-kali, kakiku merasakan panasnya pasir, berkali-kali aku melihat cipratan darah dari musuh-musuhku, berkali-kali aku melihat saudara seperjuanganku tewas.

Tetapi, aku tetap hidup...

Bahkan hingga kalahnya kami, para Templar...

Aku masih tetap hidup.

Aku menyelinap kabur pada malam mereka menangkap kami.

Saudara-saudaraku ditangkap, dan dihukum mati atas tindakan yang tidak kami lakukan, atas sebuah fitnah!

Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan ketika aku melihat hancurnya barak kami.

Kemalanganku bukan hanya sampai disana.

Setelah kehancuran saudara-saudaraku, aku melarikan diri kembali ke rumahku, di daerah barat.

Tetapi, badai besar menghantam kapal yang aku tumpang, menyebabkan lubang besar di kapal itu, sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali melompat dari atas dek.

Kau tidak akan bisa bayangkan...

3 hari tubuhku terkatung-katung di tengah laut, tanpa makanan, kedinginan, dan haus.

"Bapa, dosa apakah yang telah aku perbuat?" bahkan aku tidak punya lagi suara untuk merengek pada Tuhan.

Aku putus asa, dan benar-benar merasakan bahwa badanku lemah.

Hari ketiga, aku benar-benar hampir mati.

Pandanganku kosong, dan kelaparanku mencapai batasnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan.

Dan sejenak, semuanya gelap.

Aku terbangun dalam sebuah kehangatan ranjang besar.

Aku tidak lagi berada di tengah laut, melainkan terbaring pada sebuah ranjang empuk, dengan selimut tebal hangat, serta perapian yang menyala terang.

Aku tidur bagaikan seorang pangeran di sebuah istana mewah.

Aku berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi badanku seakan tidak mau menuruti perintah.

"Kelihatannya engkau sudah bangun..."

Dari sisi ruangan yang gelap, aku mendengar suara seseorang.

Suara perempuan, bukan hanya itu, suara tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis kecil. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun ungu indah dengan jahitan rumit dan rapi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku menyadari bahwa dialah putri pemilik istana ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku yang masih linglung.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tenang, selangkah demi selangkah, kemudian, duduk membelakangi perapian, matanya masih tetap menatapku.

"Engkau hampir mati di laut, dan kami menemukanmu mengambang di pesisir pantai kami," jawab gadis itu. Keanggunannya, serta gaya bicaranya tidak kalah dengan _ladies _yang kulihat pada pesta-pesta di istana.

"Terima Kasih nona, engkau menyelamatkan nyawaku, semoga Tuhan membalas jasa-jasamu."

"Aku menghargai kesopananmu," ia bergerak mendekat ke arahku. "Bila engkau tidak keberatan, siapa gerangan engkau? Wahai lelaki pemberani?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku adalah bekas ksatria, aku bertugas di tanah suci, tetapi tidak lagi sekarang." jawabku.

"Oh, aku minta maaf telah menanyakan itu, Tuan Ksatria," jawab sang nona.

"Aku bukan ksatria lagi, aku hanya lelaki yang tidak punya nama," aku merendahkan diri.

Nona itu menaruh tangannya di pipinya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir,

"Maukah engkau tinggal disini? Tuan Ksatria?"

Mendengar tawarannya, entah kenapa aku tak mampu menjawab. Bibirku membeku, dadaku berdegup kencang, seakan kecemasan dan kebahagiaan bergabung jadi satu.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, menawarkan tangan itu padaku.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Lethal. Lethal Scarlet. Dan aku adalah Remilia Scarlet. Jadilah bagian dari istana ini..."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ada kilau merah di matanya, bayangan api menari-nari di pupilnya yang bewarna merah, semerah buah cherry.

Dan begitu aku sadari, aku telah menyentuh tangannya, dan mencium tangan itu dengan hormat.

Dengan resmi, aku telah menjadi ksatria khusus _mistress _Remilia.

Aku diberkati baju besi baru, dengan logam hitam mengkilap, serta jubah salib.

_Bloodline _telah lahir menjadi bilah silver tajam mengkilap seperti sedia kala, ketika ia menemaniku dalam Perang Suci.

Aku cepat terbiasa dengan istana ini.

Walau gaya istana ini tidak biasa, tetapi aku merasa sangat nyaman, selain aku sebagai pengabdi setia nona Remilia, masih ada Sakuya, yang bertugas melayani kami.

Sakuya berambut putih sebahu, orang yang dingin, tetapi dibalik sikap dinginnya, Ia merupakan orang yang ramah.

Ada suatu hari, ketika aku membantunya memasak. Dan dari percakapan kami hari itu aku mengerti bahwa Sakuya seperti itu karena keseriusannya dalam melayani nona Remilia.

Sakuya adalah kepala pelayan di kastil ini, sementara pelayan yang lain adalah perempuan-perempuan pendek yang tidak mempunyai ekspresi, mereka nyaris tidak pernah bicara ataupun bertukar sapa. Sakuya hanya memerintah mereka dengan kata-kata, dan merekapun melakukan tugas mereka dengan patuh.

Dari luar, kastil ini sangat gelap, warna dinding kastil itu merah, tetapi karena gelapnya batu yang dipakai, dinding kastil ini lebih terasa seperti bewarna hitam.

Kastil ini berada pada bukit, dan dibawah bukit, adalah pedesaan.

Pedesaan ini terlihat lebih damai daripada desa-desa lain yang pernah kulihat, anak-anak disana bermain dengan riang, dan hampir tidak ada teriakan kemarahan disana.

Orang-orang menyapaku dengan ramah, dan itu juga membuatku betah tinggal disini.

_Mistress_ Remilia jarang keluar dari kastil ini, pada siang hari, dia lebih suka minum teh di taman, atau berada di dalam kamarnya.

Tetapi tidak pada hari ini.

Hari ini, bulan Oktober hari terakhir. Remilia mengajakku keluar bersama Sakuya.

"Aku senang kau ada disini bersama kami, Lethal," ujar Remilia, dia dan Sakuya sudah berada jauh di depanku.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk mendapatkan pujian itu, _mistress_," jawabku sambil menunduk.

Remilia mengangguk, kemudian, mata _lady_-nya yang anggun menatapku dengan tajam.

_"Aku ingin mengenalkan padamu, seseorang..."_

Suara Remilia mendesis, entah karena imajinasiku atau karena apa, tetapi aku seperti melihat sebuah senyuman lebar, senyuman yang aneh... Seperti...

_Senyuman iblis..._

_Pada malam itu, aku dipertemukan dengannya,_

_Adik dari sang lady, memiliki mata merah dan rambut emas,_

_Gaunnya bewarna merah, dengan jahitan yang lebih sederhana daripada kakaknya,_

_Pada malam itu, bulan bersinar merah..._

_Aku melihat sayap kristal menggantung pada punggungnya._

Flandre berlari dengan riang di rerumputan pada siang hari itu, rambutnya yang terurai, dengan bebas tertiup angin dan melambai-lambai. Senyuman khas seorang anak kecil tersirat padanya.

"Lethal! Lethal!" ia memanggilku berkali-kali.

Sang adik dari _mistress _Remilia, Flandre Scarlet, 3 tahun lebih muda dari kakaknya, dan sifatnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar seperti seorang adik kecil yang senang bermain.

"Lihat! Ini dandelion!" jemari kecilnya menunjuk pada bunga kuning yang tumbuh diantara rimbunan ilalang.

Aku menunduk, turut melihatnya.

"Benar _milady_, itu dandelion," jawabku, aku memetik setangkai dan memberikannya pada Flandre.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman paling lebar yang pernah kulihat. Matanya berbinar, memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Walau kini pekerjaanku adalah menjadi teman bagi Flandre, tidak ada beban yang aku rasakan.

Malah, aku merasa bahagia.

"Lethal! Lethal!" Flandre kembali memanggilku, saat ini kami berjalan dalam rimbunan hutan, dimana matahari cerah bersinar menembus dedaunan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, menunjuk makhluk hidup di batang pohon.

"Oh! Burung Hantu" seruku, seekor Burung Hantu tertidur dalam kenyamanan lubang di batang pohon tersebut, bulunya coklat, dan terlihat sangat lembut

"Burung Hantu?" tanya Flandre,

"Ya, mereka adalah makhluk malam, mereka keluar pada malam hari, dan tidur pada siang hari seperti kelelawar,"jelasku.

"Apa mereka tidak mengantuk? Mereka kan keluar malam-malam," dia balas bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali,"

Sekali lagi, binar mata seorang anak kecil keluar dari matanya, Dan hari itu, dia menanyakan banyak hal kepadaku.

Sangat banyak.

Sudah setahun semenjak aku menjadi Ksatria nona Remilia, dan menjadi Pelayan khusus bagi nona Flandre.

Setahun sudah aku menjadi bagian kastil ini.

Tetapi ada sebuah tempat yang belum pernah aku masuki sama sekali.

Sebuah gereja, berdiri kokoh diantara rimbunan pohon hutan, atapnya menembus dedaunan, dengan jelas menampilkan salib diantara para pohon yang menghalanginya.

Gereja besar ini terbengkalai, tumbuhan-tumbuhan menjalar mengikat pilar-pilar gereja, dan kondisi gereja tersebut sudah tak terawat.

Walaupun begitu, ketika aku masuk, bagian dalam gereja itu sangat indah.

Lukisan-lukisan penyaliban Yesus Kristus tergantung pada dindingnya, mozaik menghias bagian depan gereja itu yang juga ikut tergambar, sosok Yesus yang disalib.

Tidak ada seorangpun, atau seekor hewanpun di dalam sini.

Aku masuk, perlahan tetapi pasti, terus menuju altar di ujung sana.

Kursi-kursi bagi umat tertata rapi, walaupun dipenuhi oleh daun dan debu, begitu pula lantainya, aku berjalan pada karpet merah yang lembab, daun-daun kering menempel pada kakiku setiap kali aku melangkah.

Hingga akhirnya, aku sampai ke altar.

Di altar sana, disusun dengan rapi Piala-piala perjamuan, dimana hosti biasa dipecah-pecah disana, untuk kemudian diberikan kepada umat.

3 piala, dengan ukuran sama, masing-masing dilapisi emas, dan dihiasi oleh berlian.

Satu piala berisi air, sementara 2 diantaranya kosong.

Sebuah kota telah hancur dan terbakar, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, dan mereka semua berada pada kondisi yang mengenaskan. Ada mayat tanpa kepala, rahang bawah, ataupun kaki dan tangan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Di langit malam yang berbau asap itu, bulan purnama merah, bersinar dengan cemerlang.

Ada dua sosok yang terbang mengelilingi bulan purnama merah itu.

Perlahan, aku mencoba melihatnya.

Dan ternyata, sosok itu tidak asing untukku.

Nona Remilia, terbang mengitari langit malam, wajahnya kelihatan berbahagia.

Sepasang sayap kelelawar menghias punggungnya, wajahnya penuh dengan darah, juga darah-darah segar membasahi seluruh gaunnya yang indah.

Dibelakangnya, sosok lain mengikuti.

Nona Flandre, terbang dengan sayap kristal yang memiliki tujuh warna, ia terlihat sangat bahagia seperti kakaknya.

Tetapi bukan kebahagiaan yang kukenal.

Matanya tajam, pupilnya mengecil, darah-darah segar menetes dari wajahnya yang menyeringai lebar, menampilkan gigi taring yang mencuat.

Dan tangannya memegang kepala manusia yang telah koyak.

Di waktu yang lain, aku melihat sebuah gereja, yang masih tetap berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah kehancuran tersebut.

Mereka yang selamat bersembunyi di dalam, pintu gereja dipalang hanya dengan kayu, para lelaki yang bersenjata bersiap di depan kunpulan orang-orang lain yang menggigil ketakutan.

Di ujung gereja, seorang Templar tengah mempersiapkan 3 piala, piala-piala tersebut ia isi dengan anggur suci, dan ia merapalkan doa-doa bagi Bapa.

Setelah selesai dengan piala itu, ia mengambil perisai dan pedangnya, kemudian maju berdiri di depan para lelaki bersenjata, ia menghunuskan pedangnya dan berteriak.

"Tuhan Allah telah memberikan kita kekuatan sebagai anak-anaknya!" teriaknya.

"Dalam namanya kita kuat! Dalam namanya kita akan bertahan!"

Sebuah hantaman keras menabrak pintu, tetapi palang itu masih bisa menahannya.

"Segala kejahatan akan dihancurkan! Maut akan dimusnahkan!"

Hantaman lain datang, dan kali ini cukup untuk membuat palang kayu itu rusak.

"Atas Nama Bapa!

Putra!

Dan Roh Kudus!"

Palang itu hancur, dan pintu gereja terbuka dengan keras.

Kedua sosok itu, dua perempuan dengan gaun bersimbah darah dan sayapnya, menampilkan diri di hadapan mereka.

Dipimpin oleh sang Templar, mereka menyerang.

Tetapi semua itu sia-sia.

Usus-usus manusia tergantung seperti tali untuk menarik lonceng.

Bola-bola mata menggelinding dan hancur ketika kaki Remilia menginjaknya,

Otak dan darah, membuat hiasan tambahan pada dinding-dinding gereja,

Kepala-kepala manusia, dijejer seperti bola,

Tubuh seorang perempuan tergeletak dengan perut membuka, menampilkan seluruh organ dalamnya,

Tubuh tanpa kepala, dan sebagai ganti kepala, kaki ditancapkan pada sisa leher mayat tersebut,

Kursi-kursi untuk umat, digelimpangi oleh tubuh-tubuh yang tak bernyawa.

Dan kemudian, salib yang ada di hadapan altar.

Sang Templar, tersalib disana.

Tubuhnya biru, seperti darahnya telah disedot habis, lehernya dipatahkan dan menggantung dengan mulut mengangga, dan mata penuh horor.

Kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat puas akan semua yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap penghuni gereja itu.

Flandre menunjuk 3 piala berisi anggur, Remilia mendekatinya, dan mereka berbicara, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Tetapi mereka mengambil piala itu, masing-masing satu, dan meminumnya.

Sedetik kemudian, tidak ada reaksi, tetapi kemudian, mereka ambruk

Aku kembali pada gereja ini, gereja yang terletak di tengah hutan denga keadaan tubuh tersungkur ke tanah, badanku menggigil, keringat dingin menetes dari keningku. Tanganku erat menggenggam piala yang telah airnya telah kuminum sampai habis. Potongan-potongan pembantaian itu berputar-putar di mataku bagaikan video yang tak bisa berhenti.

Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya.

Remilia, juga Flandre, mereka bukan manusia, mereka adalah iblis pembantai manusia yang haus darah.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada dalam dunia mimpi akibat anggur suci milik sang Templar.

Dan piala ketiga sudah disiapkan bagi diri_nya _yang cukup berani untuk mengirim mereka berdua menuju tidur abadi.

Dan, sepertinya aku secara tidak sengaja telah menerima tugas itu.

"Kakak, dia sudah melihatnya," sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya," jawab suara lain.

Perlahan aku berbalik,

Dan di pintu masuk gereja, terlihat Nona Remilia dan Nona Flandre, mengenakan gaun putih tipis, kedua sayap mereka menyembul dari balik gaun itu, dan aku melihat mata mereka yang menatapku seakan aku telah melakukan kesalahan.

_Kesalahan besar _

Aku menarik Bloodline dari sarung pedangku, dan dengan teriakan keras, aku menerjang mereka berdua,

Kedua gadis yang adalah Nona ku itu, mereka menyeringai.

Seringai yang sama, ketika mereka menghancurkan kota itu.

Aku terbangun di pesisir pantai.

Zirah besiku telah hilang, dan aku hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, serta celana kulit, seperti ketika kapal yang kutumpangi karam di laut.

"Kau tidak apa?" sebuah tangan terjulur dan membantuku berdiri.

"Terima kasih," ucapku, aku berpegangan pada tangannya dan perlahan bangkit.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kapalmu, anak muda?" seorang bapak-bapak tua membantuku untuk berdiri.

Aku menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku, sejak dari karamnya kapalku hingga ketika aku terdampar dan bertemu Remilia dan Flandre.

"Ha! Engkau pasti berhalusinasi akibat kejadian yang baru kau alami! Mari! Datanglah ke rumahku, engkau butuh makanan dan minuman," ajak bapak itu, dan dengan bahagia, aku mengikutinya, bahagia karena mimpi buruk ini selesai, bahagia karena aku telah menemukan pertolongan, mungkin aku bisa minta bantuannya agar aku bisa pulang ke rumahku.

Namun, entah karena dorongan apa, aku berbalik menghadap laut.

Laut senja ditutupi oleh kabut.

Kabut merah tebal...

Dan ditengah laut, aku melihat mereka berdiri.

Remilia dan Flandre, berdiri di tengah laut.

_"Terima kasih_"

Bibir Remilia bergerak, aku tak mendengar kata-katanya, tetapi aku bisa membaca apa yang dia bilang.

_"Engkau telah membebaskan kami."_

_"Sudah 10 tahun kami terperangkap di dunia ini, dan kami butuh darh Templar untuk lepas.," _

Lanjut Flandre.

_"Sebagai gantinya, kami tidak membunuhmu._

_Melainkan,_

_Menjadikanmu salah satu bagian dari kami."_

Mataku membelak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, tanganku menggaruk leherku, dan kurasakan...

Ada bekas gigitan disana.

Aku haus, lapar, ingin minum, dan sekarat mataku tertuju pada lelaki yang berada jauh di depanku.

Dan apa yang terakhir kulihat, adalah aku mencabik lehernya


End file.
